River the Echidna (current version)
"I'm not sure whether to be happily surprised or extremely creeped out..." - River Hey guys, you know how I said that River wasn't going to be my main character anymore? Well it turns out I suck at sticking to my own promises, because I just decided to reboot the entire thing. Also, I decided just to make an entire new page instead of editing the old one, just so that I wouldn't immensely confuse the people who were following the old page. Basic Info Other Names: Ponytail girl, Blue Porcupine, Midget, Spikehead Age: 15 Species: Echidna Gender: Female Maritial Status: Single at the moment Date of Birth: June 29th (AKA, the day she first appeared on the wiki) Birthplace: Unknown Dominant Hand: Right Height: 3'6" ft or 106.7 cm Weight: 70 lbs or 31 kg Voice Actor: Rebecca Fraiser (AKA, Kaikana Grif/Sister from Red vs. Blue) Appearances: *Cartoon Comics - (season 2. Her redesign has only been used in one comic so far) Personal Info Occupation: Jobless Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Personality: River, at first, seems to be extremely skeptical of new people and very cautious around them. When in the presence of Mobians or Alien races, she’s much more open and talkative. However, this is the complete opposite around Humans, and she becomes more introverted and judgmental towards them. She doesn’t hate all Humans or anything, but she has major trust issues with them and it takes longer for one to befriend her. River, even though she’s paranoid of strangers, always gives new people at least one chance to prove that she can trust them. Then after that, she becomes a completely different person. She becomes outgoing, humorous (however she makes mostly juvenile humor), a bit brash, and brutally honest towards others and herself. She has a tendency to run into things without thinking, but laugh about it afterwards even when no one else laughs along with her. River becomes a go-with-the-flow kind of person; whenever something comes up that confuses or concerns her, she normally shrugs, accepts it, and moves on. But it doesn’t apply to all situations. Mental Condition(s): '''While it's not very defined on what she has, River tends to have really quick mood swings, normally when she's faced against conflict. She doesn't exactly have Bipolar disorder, but whenenver she's conflicted about something her emotions are constantly switching between cheerily doubtful and extremely paranoid. She's never gone to a psychologist about it, but most people assume that it's a really mild version of Bipolar disorder. '''Physical Disability: Even though it's hardly classified as a disability and more of a mutation, being a super bright color actually sucks a lot more than you think. For example, it is impossible for River to do any sort of stealth attack without the help of some awesome invisibility device/spell/thing. In the dark people can see her from a mile away unless she's literally covered head-to-toe. Ability Type: Power Fears: River has Claustrophobia, and is extremely uncomfortable in small areas and window-less rooms. She freaks out a little bit even if she's just in a group hug or something similar. Current Residence: Not completely defined, but she goes back and forth between Station Square and Angel Island Sexual Orientation: '''Heterosexual '''Good Points: Go-with-the-flow kind of person, has a good sense of humor, becomes very friendly when her trust is gained. Bad Points: Paranoid of strangers, brutally honest, does a lot of things without thinking, has a natural disliking towards most humans. Stats Strength: 16/20 Agility/Speed: 14/20 Intelligence: 10/20 Health/Defense: 8/20 Abilities: Being an Echidna, River has electroreception. However, due to being a short-beaked Echidna, it’s extremely weak compared to other animals that have electroreception. But thanks to this, it is more difficult for someone to pull a stealth attack on her since she can sense their presence easier. Unfortunately, it does cause her to feel extremely overwhelmed when there’s a lot of electricity in her area. Fighting Style: '''AGAIN, will be edited in the future. I haven’t thought out all the details yet. '''Powers: River, as her name might suggest, is a Hydrokinetic. Basically, she can control water and anything that has water in it. If she’s in a humid environment, she can pull water straight out from the air, but normally she would need some other source like a lake or a puddle or something. However, in a dry and bare place like a desert, her power is almost completely useless since there is no water source. But in the rare moments when she’s in extreme desperation, River has been known to injure herself (not severely, though) and use her own blood as a weapon. Weaknesses: As you may have noticed, her fur color is no where near normal considering her race. This pigment mutation is due to Chaos radiation, which is also the reason behind her powers (if it can turn a Chao into a water god, then it should be able to turn some girl into a Hydrokinetic). Of course, with every blessing there has to be a catch of some sort; in her case, she's forced to co-exist with the Chaos Emeralds. Sure, if she dies or gets hurt, the Emeralds are fine, but if the Emeralds are damaged, misused, drained of their energy, etc. she suffers from it. Depending on what the Emeralds are put through, what happens to River can range from annoying headaches to death. Social Status and Background Friends: Arcturus, Mandolin, Fryst, Brody, Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy Rivals: Rouge, Rogue, Fryst, and Arcturus Enemies: Ivo Robotnik/Dr. Eggman and The Gladiators History Actually, no one really knows ANYTHING about her. Whenever someone asks about her past, she changes the story every time. Sometimes she says she's a clone of a dead body, other times she says that she's a time traveller from the past, and other times when she's not feeling creative she just says that she has amnesia. No one knows where she's from, who her family was, or why she refuses to tell anything to anyone, even her most trusted friends. But from what little she's said, there's always been two constants with every one of her stories. The first constant is that she always says that she was exposed to a Chaos Emerald at an extremely young age or prior to her birth, which caused her pigment mutation, powers, and dependance on the Chaos Emeralds. The second constant is that with each of her stories, she has always had bad experiences with humans, thus causing her to hate/really really REALLY dislike them (but not to the extent of The Gladiator's hate for them). That's about all anyone knows about her true past, but it still is hardly enough to come to a full story. Other Quotes "I... I thought it was obvious!" - Her response when people freak out after discovering she's an Echidna "Well nobody really asked, so... yeah." - Her excuse for not telling people she's an Echidna "What the heck is a 'Lippies'?" - Discovering Lippies "Yea- wait, what?!" - A quote that just kind of works for any situation "OH COME ON! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THIS AGAIN!" - Her reaction to the end of the second Hobbit movie Trivial Facts *This character is a reboot of River the Echidna, who still has a page here that you can read. *She hates it when someone calls her blue and not "cyan". *Almost everyone mistakes her for a Porcupine, since her fur color throws them off a bit. *Her current backstory was inspired by the fact that I almost constantly change her backstory because I never know which ideas will stick and which that won't. *The Chaos Emerald she was exposed to was cyan, which caused her fur to be the same color. If the emerald was any of the other colors, she would have matched that color. *Her relationship with Fryst can easily be compared to Sonic's relationship with Shadow. The two girls have very similar powers, similar connections, etc, only one acts darker than the other. *She's able to look in two different directions at the same time, but it just makes her vision go blurry. She often uses this to freak people out. Other than that, it's pretty useless.. *Throughout all but one of her designs, River's shoes have stayed exactly the same. *While she's my first character on the wiki, she's actually the 13th Sonic character I've ever made. I guess you could say there was a lot of Trial and Error in making her... *She's kind of a Chao magnet. If she's in an area where Chao live, they immediately flock to her even if she doesn't want them to. However, this is the complete opposite with the animals that Eggman uses in his machines, as they immediately flee at the sight of her. Gallery Wtf sprite.png|Okay... might have gotten a bit jealous of Sam's fan game, so I was all like SCREW YOU I'M MAKING MY OWN SPRITE! So... yeah. This is my first attempt making any sprite, and I actually did it without going through the long process of drawing and scanning and coloring over and everything. PkRB MandolinVsRiver.png|Smell ya' later, Reindeer! River.png|GokuisaHaiden, I just want to say that I really like that little water effect. It looks so freaking gorgeous! GoAwayAnna.png|But... but snowmans are fun! Category:Females Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Characters with water Powers Category:Echidna Category:Echidnas Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Blue Category:Power type characters Category:Friends with Chao